tf2_freakshow_conceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Earl
Earl is a RED conceived by Icy guy2. His normal theme is Hope Remains - Fallout 4 His combat theme is Eon - Celldweller Appearance Earl wears the Bonk Boy and Crook Combatant, and also lacks the generic hat, dog tag and headphones. Origins Earl's father was a RED Spy, who was caring, but hard-boiled. Like his father, he was a mercanery who worked at cp_hydro. After his father was shot dead by a BLU Sniper, Earl panicked and discovered a secret teleporter behind the base. He was teleported to ctf_upward and became stranded there. It was here his Freak heritage activated. Aqua spotted the boy while rocket jumping, and asked him of his story. After explaining his background, Aqua related to him, since they had similar origins. He then teleported both of them to ctf_doublecross, where he decided to take the boy as his protege, and trained him thoroughly for hunting Freaks. Personality and Behavior After his father's death, Earl became a cold and emotionally restrained individual, intent on stopping all war. He has an unflinching determination for his cause, even moreso than Aqua does for his. Speaking of which, although they have different goals, he considers Aqua a close and trustworthy friend. He respects him to the point that he accompanies him on Freak hunting missions, even though he has little interest in them himself. Powers and Abilities Even though he isn't invincible, Earl is marginally more fit than a normal human. He is able to lift objects several times his own weight, survive being crushed by a car, run as fast as a motorcycle ect. Training by Aqua has furthered his combat capabilities even more. His weapons of choice are Limpet mines, which he attaches to his enemies. His power is personal gravity, meaning that he can control his own gravitational forces. For an example, he can walk on ceilings and walls through reversing gravity. He usually combines this power with his limpet mines. He will reverse gravity, then reverse it again to go downwards, he will then attach the mine to the target mid-air, and reverse gravity again to upwards and watch the target explode at a safe distance. Although this strategy can be very helpful if used right, it can have catastrophic consequences if anything goes wrong. Faults and Weaknesses * Earl may be strong, but he very far from invincible. He has a particular weakness against supernatural attacks, such as holy or demonic ones, since he has little experience with the occult. * Since his only weapons are limpet mines, he has a weakness against ranged foes. * Like his mentor, he has moments of overconfidence, which usually leave him open to attacks. Alternate Future Just a day before they were going to retire from hunting Freaks, Aqua and Earl were attacked by a battalion of Vagineers on cp_doublecross. They both fought valiantly, but Earl was mutilated by one of the Vagineers, and thrown down doublecross' large ravine. Aqua believed that he was dead, but in actuality he had been resurected by and was combined with Lyktgubba's lost core, creating the lightning fast being Hermes. In addition to having Lyktgubba's special abilities (nanokinesis, invisibility, fire stream, ect.), Hermes has superhuman strength, durability, and true to his name, speed. He can lift 15 busses, didn't even flinch after being shot by five tanks, and can run fast enough to travel through time. Furthermore, the core's energy is linked to Hermes' heart, therefore it doesn't need to recharge. Hermes is the self chosen "protector of time", and believes that his laws are absolute. Therefore, he shows no mercy to people who are trying to change history for the better. Trivia * His determined personality and use of limpet mines are based off the Norwegian war hero Maximo Manus. Category: Concepts made by Icy guy2 Category: Freak Hunters Category: Freaks with Theme Songs Category: Jacks-of-All-Stats Category: Lawful Neutral beings Category: Scouts